


Thank you for saving me

by MalecHeline



Series: Heline first moments [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 3x18 related, Aline comes out to Helen, Aline is confident but also not sometimes, Badass Aline, Badass Helen, Banter, Battling a demon together, Demons, F/F, First Kiss, First moments of their relationship, Fluff, Halloween Night, Helen and Aline are getting to know each other, Helen comes out to Aline, Helen is the sweetest, Heline's first kiss, Jia is having trouble accepting Aline, Mention of Blood and Gore, She doesn't understand her feelings yet, So slight mention of homophobia, The word 'lesbian' is said, They are both a little awkward at first, They saved a girl, as is 'bisexual'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: "So we got teamed together, huh?” Helen started as they were walking through the streets of New York looking for new demons. Everyone was either dressed up mundanes or were downworlders who lost their glamour. Just everyone out and about, not caring about anything else in the world.“Seems like it,” Aline gave her a tightlipped smile and looked around her, clutching the seraph blade in her holster.“How have you been?” Helen asked out of discomfort of the silence.“Is now really the time for small talk?” Aline huffed a little, grabbing her stele to refresh some of her runes.Helen and Aline are sent out on Halloween to try to catch some demons who are overflowing the city. After Aline saves Helen's life they both have a sweet moment together where things are confessed, insecurities are shown and a little something something might happen!





	Thank you for saving me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Here is my take on Heline's first kiss, I have multiple prompts so I might do some others too, but this one was the one that stuck for now. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> TW// mention of blood and violence  
> TW// A girl was attacked by a demon and is almost dying, she is also bleeding a lot!  
> TW// mention of homophobia (it's not very descriptive, but Aline's mother hasn't accepted aline's sexuality yet)  
> TW// Helen is choked by the demon at some point (it's not described only said)
> 
> Please tell me if I need more trigger warnings!

“So we got teamed together, huh?” Helen started as they were walking through the streets of New York looking for new demons. Everyone was either dressed up mundanes or downworlders who lost their glamour. It felt great to see that, Helen thought. Just everyone out and about, not caring about anything else in the world.

“Seems like it,” Aline gave her a tightlipped smile and looked around her, clutching the seraph blade in her holster.

“How have you been?” Helen asked out of discomfort of the silence.

“Is now really the time for small talk?” Aline huffed a little, grabbing her stele to refresh some of her runes.

“Just trying to make this less awkward,” Helen sighed.

“This isn’t awkward,” Aline suddenly looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

“It’s not?”

“Why would it be awkward?” she asked.

“I don’t like silences..” Helen admitted, while tugging at the inside of her jacket. She pulled her maroon shirt a little further down and looked at a girl in ‘vampire’ clothes run by. For a moment she thought she saw Simon with her, but they had been way too fast to see. Weird… She would not expect an actual vampire to be hanging out with someone that was ‘dressing’ up as one.

“Really, why?” Aline’s voice made her snap back to reality and they were both staring at each other again.

“I don’t know, the air just seems charged..”

“Maybe that’s because of all the demon energy around us,” Aline said seriously, while grabbing her seraph blade again.

“I doubt that,” Helen whispered to herself.

“What?” Aline asked while she turned around concerned.

“Nothing, let’s just keep walking,” Helen gestured forwards and they kept walking side by side, strolling through New York. If Helen didn’t know better this could’ve been a date. One where you were walking through dirty allies all night just because... sounds like a fun date! A date. With Aline. The girl with the pretty eyes, cute lips and the tough demeanor. She knew she could probably be really soft, but just looking at her in her long black coat, thigh high boots, black shirt and holster, she seemed a little intimidating. Also she was the consul’s daughter, she might be off limits, Helen thought to herself. She couldn’t help but stare though, even if she needed to stop soon, since Aline could look back at her any given moment. Yup, she should reeeaaalllyy stop checking her out. Uhuh. She shook herself out of the daydream she was having, when they both heard someone scream. They sprinted through the ally as quickly as they could. Pushing back trashcans, junk and racing towards the sound.  

“Shit!” Aline cursed as she saw a girl laying on the ground in her own blood. She still seemed alive, so the demon must be close by. Aline ran over to her, kneeled next to her and started holding down the blood with her hands pushed to her stomach. “Shit, shit, shit!” she cursed again. Helen quickly scanned the area for any sign of the demon, but she luckily didn’t see anything. She ripped a part of her shirt off and held out the cloth for Aline, who’s hands were now covered in red, but she didn’t seem to care and she quickly snatched the cloth from Helen and wrapped it around the girl. Luckily Helen had pulled off enough, to form a belt around her. Aline looked worried at Helen as she checked the pulse of the girl. When she finally found a heartbeat she sighed in relief and put a hand on her heart.

“She’s still breathing.” As Aline was checking up on her further, looking for any more injuries, Helen heard a noise from above her head. She tilted it with fear and saw what she was already afraid of….

“A-Aline,” she stammered out to an all too busy Aline.

“What!?” Aline grumbled out as she helped up the girl.

“We, uh.. we have a problem,” she pointed above their heads to a demon sitting on one of the fire escapes, just looking at them through poison yellow eyes. Once Aline looked at the direction of Helen’s finger, her face went blank.

“I’ll hold it back, you call 9-1-1!” Helen yelled at her, while trying to avert the demon’s eyes to her instead of the victim. Aline quickly grabbed her phone out of her pocket, eyes still on the demon, practically dropped it a few times as her hands were feverishly shaking. She dialed the number while Helen distracted the demon, swinging her sword to it. The demon just stayed put as long as Aline was on the phone.

“Go!” Helen called to her. “Get her out of the ally!”

“B-but..” Aline began, but Helen held out her hand.

“Go!”

Aline grabbed the girl under her arm, while the demon wasn’t looking at her anymore, but had now focused it’s attention on Helen. It took everything in her to leave Helen alone, but she quickly stumbled out of the ally with the dark-haired girl under her arm.

“Someone, help! Please!” she called out once she was in the busy street again. Multiple people ran towards the pair and helped Aline put the girl down.

“I already called the ambulance,” she rushed out to one of the strangers who decided to help. “They are on their way.” When she moved to ran towards Helen again, she was held back by a woman, asking where she was going.

“To my friend, she needs me,” she rushed out and ran back the ally in, already hearing blades piercing through flesh and clunking on walls.  

Her eyes widened, when she saw the demon looming over Helen, grabbing her by the neck and almost choking her. Aline sprinted into action, grabbed the seraph blade from her holster, ran and pushed herself off the wall and pierced right through the back of the demon. It cried out loudly as it tried to shove Aline off, but it didn’t work.

“Helen, now!” Aline yelled, gesturing towards Helen’s blade.

Helen grabbed the blade and pushed it deep into the demon’s stomach. It cried out once more even louder, but exploded in seconds. Both girls were now laying on the ground, covered in dark purple goo. Gross. Demon ichor, the stickiest, grossest, and most ‘hard to get rid off’ substance to exist.

“Yuck!” Aline exclaimed as she pushed some of it out of her hair.

“That’s an understatement,” Helen chuckled. And tried to stand up. She grabbed the stele that lay on the other side of the ally and reapplied the glamour rune, just to make sure nobody would see her with that much slime on her. She walked over towards Aline, where she was still laying on the ground, trying to pull all of the demon ichor out of her hair, but it didn’t seem to work.

“She’s alright?” Helen asked her.

“Yeah, I left her in good care. I already heard the ambulance once I ran back to you.”

“Good,” Helen replied and pulled Aline from the ground.

“I need a shower,” Aline chuckled and Helen quickly joined.

“Me too. And a new shirt,” she pulled at it and saw it was even further ripped than she already thought. They should put that in the job description too…

-

Helen knocked on Aline’s door softly after they were both back at the institute all cleaned up and well. After she heard a soft ‘come in’ she entered the room, looking if anyone saw her. The hallway was empty so she felt a little better.

 “I didn’t know you were still here,” she said after walking further into the warm room. “Alec mentioned that you’re going back to Idris.” Helen smiled a little disappointed, but tried not to make it visible.

“No, I’m staying for a little while...”

“Good,” Helen sighed. “I just wanted to say, thank you. You know, for saving me back there. I.. uhm.. thank you.” Helen moved to go back into her room, but Aline gestured for her to stay.

“You’re welcome, I couldn’t leave you out there, now could I?” she teased as she grabbed some of the sprawled out clothing on her bed.

“When are you going back?” Aline asked while rubbing her towel through her hair with one hand, still trying to dry it.

“I don’t know yet,” she admitted. “I came here after all went down with Aldertree, to.. idk feel like I was doing something right with my life. Everyone is always going on and on about this institute and how Alec has literally changed everything known to Nephilim, so I don’t know if I want to leave just yet. I don’t want to before I can see that myself.”

“You know Alec didn’t do that on his own right?” Aline teased. “He had a lot of help, like I love him, but don’t forget that he didn’t do it alone. He has Izzy and Magnus who helped him a lot!”

“I wish I had the same group of people he does, can you imagine how great that would be. I can’t even talk to another shadowhunter without hiding these things,” she motioned towards her ears in a mocking way.

“Huh?” Aline asked and tilted her head to see.

Helen moved her hair back so Aline could see and she quickly smiled at her.

“They’re cute,” Aline smiled even brighter as she started looking at them more closely.

“Cute?” Helen asked shocked.

“Yeah, cute. They suit you,” she chuckled as she saw Helen’s expression and continued folding up some of her clothes.

“Oh.” A rosy blush had taken place on her cheeks and Helen did everything to hide it. “T-thank you.” Aline finally winked at her and went to sat next to her on the bed.

“Can I tell you something?” Aline asked a little nervous, as she was toying with the end of her shirt.

“Sure!”

“Can you promise to not tell anyone?” she asked seriously.

“Yeah, of course, what’s going on?” Helen furrowed her brows as she looked at Aline’s twirling hands. She hesitated at first, but slowly reached out and intertwined their hands.

“Okay, here it goes. I’m a lesbian,” she blurted out and Helen had to blink twice as it was not something she thought Aline was going to say.

“I’m gay and I don’t like guys. None of them. Not even Magnus!” she exclaimed in confidence when she saw that Helen had gotten a smile on her face.

“Well, I do.” Helen chuckled. “Not Magnus in particular, but in general. I do.” Aline looked a little deflated as she said that, so she quickly rambled: “I also like girls!”

“You do?”

“I do.”

“So you’re…?” Aline started and got finished by Helen.

“Bisexual!” Helen gleamed with pride. “Yes, I’m bisexual.”

“Great!” Aline exclaimed a little awkwardly. “And even though Alec’s HUGE coming out has definitely gave me some hope, my … mom doesn’t approve. I’ve told her and she hasn’t really spoken, at least personally, to me in over three weeks. That’s why I’m postponing going home…” Helen could tell Aline had it difficult by the way she was swallowing the words she had to say.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s okay,” Aline said automatically.

“No, it’s not.” Helen argued, clearly being passionate about this topic. “Your mom should be rooting for you in the stands, she has an amazing daughter who is so smart and so tough. She should be wanting to talk to you every second!”

 “I’m a lesbian, Helen. I’m gay,” Aline said as if that was any reason for Jia to be anything but a good mother to her.

“We are already past that part,” she made a hand movement and gave Aline a look.

“She’s the consul, she can’t have a lesbian daughter, Helen,” Aline said stern with an exasperated look after seeing Helen act so nonchalant about her sexuality.

“She doesn’t just have a lesbian daughter, though. She has an amazing, ass kicking, strong willed, but incredibly beautiful daughter who happens to not fit into this heteronormative society.. she should be proud of her, not shut her out!”

As soon as Helen’s last word of the speech slipped past her lips, she was silenced by Aline’s own. Aline softly moved her lips against the other’s and god what did it feel right. Her soft lips slowly brushed over Helen’s, she squeezed Helen’s hand tighter as she was still holding it, hoping she would respond or feel the same way (after her practically admitting she did). Barely registering what was happening, Helen wrapped her arms around Aline’s frame and kissed her back. Cupping her cheek with one hand and caressing her hair with the other. As quickly as Aline had kissed her, she also had pulled away. She looked ashamed at her behavior and got off the bed.

 “We barely know each other,” she said rattled. “I can’t kiss you!”

“Why not? I know plenty about you. You’re Aline Penhallow, daughter of Jia, one of the best fighters, my hero, a very good kisser apparently,” Helen teased, which made a rosy blush appear on Aline’s cheek. “You’re a lesbian, so that’s _very_ fortunate for me. You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen and-“

“Would you shut up, or else I’m going to kiss you again!”

“Could you?” Helen teased. Aline rolled her eyes and turned around while trying to gather her thoughts.

“Can you take this more seriously?” Aline almost yelled.

Helen got off the bed and walked over to where the other was standing. She slowly placed her hand on Aline’s shoulder, testing if she wouldn’t be pushed away. She wasn’t.

“Hey,” she said softly. “It’s okay.”

“Is it?” Aline asked. “I just kissed you without knowing anything about you and without even thinking of the consequences!”

“I understand how this can be overwhelming for you, I do and I’m sorry for joking, I’m clearly making you uncomfortable, so for that I apologize,” she said softly. “You did nothing wrong, Aline. I even wanted you to kiss me, I know enough about you to want that,” Helen admitted.

“You’re not.” Aline interjected.

“I’m not what?”

“Making me uncomfortable.”

“Well… good,” Helen smiled.

“It’s just… I never thought I’d have these stupid feelings for someone this early on. We’ve barely interacted, I don’t want to go to fast, I’m… I don’t know..”

“We don’t have to go anywhere, we can take this as slow as you want it to,” Helen grabbed one of Aline’s hands again and turned her around.

“So you want to get to know me more?”

Aline nodded with a smile and they both walked over to the bed again.

“What do you want to know?” Helen questioned with a soft smile.

“Everything,” Aline smiled and laid herself down on the bed, motioning for Helen to follow her.

And so the night was spend sharing stories, sharing kisses, sharing looks and sharing insecurities, until the morning came and Helen had to rush back before anyone knew she had been gone. She and Aline knew though, and they would never forget the night of Halloween.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a kudo or a comment, they are very appreciated!


End file.
